Aaron Trueman
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Aaron is Adam and Jessica's son but is he really as sweet as he seems. A sequel to Friends and Enemies
1. Chapter 1

Aaron was excited for his first day at school he finally felt like a big boy just like his siblings, he woke up early to put his clothes on and have breakfast and then Adam and Jessica took Aaron to school. The play ground was so big and Aaron couldn't wait to play on it. The whistle blew and Aaron went to his line and then went indoors to see all the other kids in his class. He was excited about meeting everyone. Adam and Jessica left Aaron and went home, Jessica was nervous for her son's first day at school.

"His ok right", Jessica said.

"Aaron is fine", Adam replied as he hugged Jessica.

At school the kids sat in a circle and in register order they went into the middle of the circle and interduced theirself and said something about them. First up was Michael, everyone had finished and lunch arrived. Jessica came to pick up her son and take him home for lunch.

"Who's in your class", Jessica asked.

"These", Aaron said giving Jessica the list.

"Michael Anderson, Chardonnay Andrews, Hollie-Mae Andrews, Jayden Andrews, Kenneth Andrews, Lyndsay Andrews, Myra-Bethany Andrews, Noah Andrews, Owen Ashford, Georgia Bateman, Sarah Clark, Ethan Clements, Jade Clements, Myleigh Dowsing, Lisa Fairhead, Mason Fletcher, Brianne Grimshaw, Jason Hanna-Walker, Stephanie Hanna-Walker, John Law, Julie Lyons, Bradley Smith, Kelly-Marie Smith, Lee Smith, Rio Smith, Taylor Smith, Daniel Sparkles, Aaron Trueman and Lacey Tyler", Jessica read out in her head.

After lunch Aaron went back to school and Jessica was shocked to see Linda. They dropped off their kids and went for a walk to the park. Linda looked at Jessica as Jessica smiled not knowing what to say.

"It's been five years", Linda said.

"Yeah", Jessica replied.

"Was that Aaron", Linda asked.

"Yeah, which ones yours", Jessica asked.

"Julie", Linda replied.

"Julie is very different from Chantelle, Demi, Shaniah and Amy", Jessica said shocked thinking she was going to say Chardonnay as its a white wine.

"Where did Julie come from", Jessica asked.

"We asked Chantelle to pick the first name, Demi to pick one middle name and Shaniah the other middle name so we ended up with Julie Rebecca Holly Lyons after Julie is an example Chantelle's teacher used, Rebecca from Rebecca rabbit off Peppa pig and Holly after Ben and Holly's little Kingdom", Linda replied.

Julie Rebecca Holly, that's an interesting name Jessica thought to herself. It was weird how Chantelle and Orabelle were now in year five, Demi and Shaniah are year three, Amy in year one. Lucas was now in college studying catering level three and Amelia is a hairdresser. It was surprising how quickly everyone grew up.

"Lyndsay has cerable pasly", Linda said.

"Aww", Jessica replied.

"Denizens drug addiction caused it", Linda replied.

Aaron was playing with Julie and Lyndsay. The other kids were all playing together but left Aaron, Julie and Lyndsay out. Sarah came over to play after Michael made her cry. Aaron and Julie hugged Sarah and let her play with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron's birthday was coming up and Jessica had booked Holby playarea for him, Aaron was aloud to invite ten of his friends but Aaron wanted to invite everyone. Jessica sat down and started to write the invites.

"Everyone", Aaron said.

"No darling, you can't invite everyone", Jessica replied.

"Julie, Sarah, Lyndsay", Aaron said.

"Ok you can invite more", Jessica replied.

"Michael, Hollie-Mae, Chardonnay, Jayden, Myra-Bethany, Lacey and Lisa", Aaron said.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

Jessica wrote out the invitations and put a mini menu in the invites so the children could choose what they want to eat while they are at Aaron's party. Aaron got ready for bed and Adam watched him brush his teeth and then he put him to bed. Adam read him a story before saying good night to his son. Jessica entered and put the invites in Aaron's book bag to give to everyone at school.

"Night night", Jessica said.

"Mummy people feel left out", Aaron said.

"Aaron sweetheart, you can only invite a few", Jessica said.

Aaron fell asleep and Jessica turned out his light and went to hers and Adam's room, she got into bed and looked at Adam and then sighed. It hurt Jessica to think that Aaron thinks his leaving people out because his friends with everyone. The next day soon came and Adam made Aaron his breakfast while Jessica washed her hair. Adam kissed Aaron on the head before leaving for work and Jessica took Aaron to school. Aaron gave out his invites and everyone smiled. As the kids went in Denise stopped Jessica to chat about Lyndsay.

"Just go in the under fives with her", Jessica said.

"Suppose", Denise replied.

Jessica and Denise went to Jessica's to talk about Lyndsay going to the party. Denise sat down while Jessica made her a coffee.

"Can Lyndsay be watched", Denise asked.

"Your not staying are you", Jessica said hinting that's what Denise was getting at.

"Linda will stay, she can watch Lyndsay", Denise said.

"Linda is staying for Julie and apparently now Hollie-Mae, Chardonnay and Lyndsay", Jessica replied slightly annoyed that Denise was leaving her disabled daughter in someone else's care.

"Lyndsay is used to Linda", Denise said.

"Just that's not the point", Jessica replied.

Denise walked out while Jessica just sat there. She would never leave Aaron at a play centre party on his own so why other parents did was beyond her. Jessica went to pick Aaron up and then went to holby subs for lunch. Aaron got a ham, lettuce, cucumber and sweetcorn sub while Jessica got tuna, onion, lettuce, cucumber, sweet corn, gherkin and carrot in hers. After the sub Jessica took Aaron back to school.

"You'll eat lunch at school soon", Jessica said.

"Pack lunch", Aaron said.

"Yeah mummy will make you a pack lunch", Jessica replied.


	3. Chapter 3

The day off Aaron's birthday party arrived and Julie, Sarah, Hollie-Mae, chardonnay and Lyndsay turned up and Aaron's older sister Orabelle of course. The kids got their stickers and ran off to play while Linda looked after Lyndsay. Linda took Lyndsay to the ball pit and sat outside watching her play. Lyndsay climbed out as soon as she got bored and wanted to play with the other children. Linda put Lyndsay's leg braces on and went to show her an easy way to get up.

"If Lyndsay get stuck, your getting her out", Adam said.

"Adam", Jessica said.

"Sorry Linda, he woke up on the wrong side of the bed", Jessica replied.

Lyndsay came down the slide smiling and then waited for her sister and they went into the under fives soft play area. Hollie-Mae picked up some toys and Linda went and sat with them. Her four year old nieces were having fun. Adam entered and knelt down next to Linda.

"When's the food", Hollie-Mae asked.

"You still have half an hour playing time, what are you having", Adam replied.

"Burger and chips", Hollie-Mae.

"Here's a little tip, you keep having fun and the time will go fast then you can have your burger", Adam said making Hollie-Mae smile.

"Did you want something", Linda asked.

"Just to say sorry about earlier, it's a big responsibility at a party and Jayden, Sarah, Hollie-Mae, Chardonnay and Lyndsay have been left on their own...", Adam said before Linda inturpted him.

"And your worried that Jayden, Sarah, Hollie-Mae, Chardonnay or Lyndsay will get hurt in your care", Linda replied.

"Yeah, your the only parent who bothered to stay", Adam said.

Linda smiled as Adam got up and went back to Jessica who was arranging the party bags. Adam kissed Jessica on the check and helped her write the children's names on the party bags. With the spare bags Adam wrote Chantelle, Demi, Shaniah and Amy on them.

"They need to go somewhere", Adam said.

Half way through Sean entered with Michael. Jessica welcomed Michael to the party and went to the counter to get him a sticker and Aaron ran out to meet him. Sean sat at the table after taking his shoe's off and watching him run off to play with Aaron and the others.

"Sorry we got lost due to roadworks", Sean said.

"It's fine", Jessica replied.

Adam sat next to Jessica and starred at Sean, it was obvious he wasn't going to leave Michael at the party but he didn't have to sit at the same table. Ten minutes later Aaron and his friends were called for their dinner. All the kids crowded round Jessica and they went to the eating area. Everyone sat down and Hollie-Mae saved a seat for Lyndsay. Lyndsay sat next to Hollie-Mae and the food started to be brought out.

"Chicken nuggets are for Lyndsay, Sarah, Michael and Jayden", Jessica said pointing at the children for the food to be put down.

"The two burgers are Orabelle and Hollie-Mae", Adam said as the girls put their hands up.

"Two fish fingers are for Aaron and Chardonnay and the hot dog is Julie", Jessica said.

The kids all started to eat and then they had jelly for desert. After the jelly Aaron's birthday cake came out with five candles on it and everyone started singing happy birthday. After dinner the kids had more play time and Linda ordered herself a chicken burger with chips. She was given a number and sat down.

"Why don't you stop eating", Sean said.

"She has to eat to live", Adam replied.

After a few minutes Linda's food arrived and Julie came over to see what her mum was doing. Jessica smiled at Julie as Linda turned around.

"What you eating mummy", Julie asked.

"Mummy has a lovely chicken burger and chips", Linda replied.

"What's for tea", Julie asked.

"You have cheese on toast mummy is having marmite on toast", Linda replied.

The party ended and Aaron gave out the party bags and everyone said thank you to him. Jessica gave Linda the extra four party bags for Chantelle, Demi, Shaniah and Amy. Everyone left and Adam and Jessica took Aaron home.


End file.
